pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Couani
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = | language = | nationality = Australian | ethnicity = Caucasian | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = http://seacruise.ath.cx/annacouani/index.html | portaldisp = }} Anna Couani (born 6 April 1948) is a contemporary Australian poet and teacher. Life Couani was born and grew up in Sydney. She studied architecture at the University of Sydney, then took an M.A. in Teaching English as a Second Language (ESL) from the University of Technology Sydney. Since the 70s she has participated in feminist activism, small press publishing and has taught art, English and ESL at secondary schools. Couani was involved in the foundation of the Sydney branch of the Poets Union in 1977, but objected to what she saw as a male, Anglo-centric bias in the organisation, and in 1978 helped form the Sydney Women Writers Workshop.Anna Couani (1948- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 4, 2012. The novel The Western Horizon was serialised in HEAT from 1996 to 2000 and is now available online http://seacruise.ath.cx/annacouani/westernhorizon/index.htm. Writing Wikipedia: "A concern with marginalised aspects of women's lives runs throughout her writing."Anna Couani, Wikipedia, November 28, 2012. Wikimedia Foundation, Web, June 15, 2014. Publications Poetry * Italy. Clifton Hill, Vic: Ragman, 1977; Melbourne: Rigmarole of the Hours, 1977. * Italy and The train). Melbourne: Rigmorale Books, 1983. * The Harbour Breathes Glebe, NSW: Sea Cruise Books / East Burwood, Vic: Masterthief, 1989. ISBN 978-0-908152-14-8 *''Small Wonders''. Macao: Flying Islands, 2011. Novel * The Western Horizon. Short fiction *''Were all Women Sex-mad? and other stories''. Melbourne: Rigmarole Books, 1982. ISBN 978-0-909229-19-1 Edited *''Island in the Sun : An anthology of recent Australian prose'' (edited with Damien White & Tom Thompson). Sydney: Sea Cruise Books, 1980. ISBN 978-0-908172-01-6 *''Island in the Sun 2: An anthology of recent Australian prose'' (edited with Damien White). Sydney: Sea Cruise Books, 1981. ISBN 978-0-908152-09-4 *''Telling Ways: Australian women's experimental writing'' (edited with Sneja Gunew). Adelaide, SA: Australian Feminist Studies, 1988. ISBN 978-0-86396-068-0 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anna Couani, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 15, 2014. See also *List of Australian poets References * Austlit - Couani, Anna Notes External links ;Poems * Anna Couani (1948- ) in the Australian Poetry Library. (33 poems). * Poetry ;Prose *Women Writing: Views & Prospects 1975-1995 Conference paper at NLA ;About *Couani, Anna at AustLit *Anna Couani Official website. *"Life Lived Outside the Enclosure; Virginia Shepherd reviews Small Wonders by Anna Couani", Rochford Street Press weblog *Homeland, Nostalgia, the Uncanny: The work of Anna Couani from Framing Marginality by Sneja Gunew *Images of The Cross in the poetry of Kenneth Slessor, Harry Hooton, and Anna Couani by Ruark Lewis\ Category:1948 births Category:Australian feminists Category:Australian poets Category:Living people Category:People from Sydney Category:Australian women writers Category:Women poets Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Sydney alumni